custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Laura 4th Birthday (2004 version)
Laura 4th Birthday is a Barney & Friends Home Video re-released in July 7th 2004 'Plot' Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids celebrate Laura's fourth birthday's. 'Cast' *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) Special Guest *'Kelly' *'Min' *'Jason' *'Derek' *'Jesse' *'Tosha' *'Carlos' *'Amy' *'Tina' *'Luci' *'Adam' *'Tosha Mom' *'Tosha Dad' *'Kristen' 'Songs' *'Barney Theme Song' *'If You're Happy and You Know It' *'Fiesta Song' *'The Barney Bag' *'The Winkster' *'She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain' *'BJ's Song' *'Take Me Out to the Ball Game' *'Rain Medley (Rain, Rain, Go Away and It's Raining, It's Pouring)' *'If All the Raindrops' *'And the Green Grass Grows All Around' *'I Am a Fine Musician' *'John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt' *'Castles So High' *'The Alphabet Song (English, Hebrew and French)' *'Bubble, Bubble Bath' *'Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck' *'Me and My Teddy' *'When the Circus Comes to Town (Reprise)' *'My Aunt Came Back' *'London Bridge' *'Star Medley: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star and Starlight, Starbright' *'Happy Birthday to You' *'I Can See It on Your Face' *'I Love You' 'Laura 4th Birthday Previews' 'End Credit Music' #'Silly Sound' 'Trivia' *Barney has his Season 7-14 voice and 2004-2008 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 7-14 voice and 2004-2005 costume. *BJ has his Season 6-14 voice and 2004-2005 costume. *The Barney costume from "Can You Sing That Song?" is used. *The Musical Arrangement from "Celebrating Around The World" is used. *According to a Variety review, Laura was absent from the July 7th performance. *Kami and Rachel wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Look What I Can Do!". *Whitney wears the hairstyle in My Baby Brother and that Tosha's wore in "Home Sweet Homes". *Luci wear the same hair-style and clothes in "Three Wishes". *Nick wear the same that Jason's wore clothes in "Barney's Fun & Games". *Tina and Amy wore the same hiarstyle and clothes in "Barney's Campfire Sing Alongs". *Derek wears the same that Jeff's clothes in "Good Job!". *Shawn wears the same clothes in "Shopping for A Surprise!". *Min wears the hairstyle and clothes in "Barney's Talent Show". *This video is the another to have the teaser tralier for *Kathy wore the same hiarstyle in "Barney Live! In New York City" and that Amy's clothes in "Barney Goes to School". *Kelly wears the same hairstyle and clothes in "Barney Live! in New York City!". *Jill wore the same hairstyle in "Count Me In!" and that Tosha's clothes in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". *Michael wears the same that Nick's clothes wore in "You Can Count on Me (episodes)". *David wears the same that Jackson wore clothes in "Easy As ABC's". *Stacy wears the same hairstyle from Season 9 episodes and that Min's wore clothes in "Barney's Fun & Games". *Laura wears the same hairstyle in Barney's Colorful World! and clothes in On the Road Again and My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist. *Anna wears the same hairstyle in Making a Move! and the same that Kristen's wore clothes in "Barney's Fun & Games". *Another time nobody says "goodbye" at the end, 'Cover Arts' Category:SuperMalechi's Movies Category:SuperMalechi's Upcoming Videos Category:SuperMalechi's Parodies Category:SuperMalechi Category:Birthday Episodes Category:Third Era Home Video Category:Season 9 Video Category:2004 episodes Category:Birthday Special Category:Thrid Genteration Videos